uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman
Category:Taken Feature Character Princess Diana of Themyscira is the magical daughter of the Amazon Queen, Hippolyta, of the mystical island nation of the immortal warrior women, imbued with life by Gaea and granted powerful magical blessings at her birth by several of the Greek goddesses and one of the gods of that pantheon. For over ten years she has lived and worked within Man's World as Wonder Woman, a heroine of great repute and a founding member of the Justice League. She is also the ambassador for the Amazons of Themyscira to the rest of the world, maintains an embassy in New York City and works often at the United Nations there. Background Overview * Souls of women killed by men preserved in Well of Souls from dawn of humanity * Well of Souls protected by Gaea, Mother Spirit of Earth * Rise of Greek pantheon upon Olympus * Greek goddesses watch as mankind rejects wisdom of gods, devolve into wars * Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Demeter decide on plan to save humanity * Petition Gaea and release spirits from Well of Souls, save one * These incarnate as women shaped of mud from lake shore as Amazons * Amazons strong, wise, athletic, powerful, educated, carry lessons of peace * First two Amazons, Hippolyta and Antiope, given Girdles of Gaea, Queens * Amazons found city-state of Themyscira, become ambassadors to Greeks * Messages of peace, cooperation, wisdom are rejected, conflicts arise * Amazons prove themselves more than equal to challenge of war against men * Amazons continue as ambassadors and teachers of peace, rescue women in need * Hercules during trials compelled to seek girdle of Amazon queen * Hercules initially defeated in battle against Hippolyta, wisdom vs. strength * Hercules professes respect and offers alliance, woos Hippolyta with flattery * Hercules and men allowed within Themyscira for celebration of alliance * Wine of feast is drugged, Hercules and his men capture, bind, enslave, defile * Themyscira is razed to the ground * Imprisoned, Amazons are much abused * Hippolyta appeals to goddesses for aid * Athena offers wisdom to escape, but demands no revenge be taken upon the men * Hippolyta escapes, frees her sisters, but many Amazons take revenge anyway * Outraged, Antiope leads half of Amazons after Hercules' army, retrieve girdle * Hippolyta leads other Amazons back to razed ruins of Themyscira * Goddesses decree punishment for vengeance taken, curse of manacles laid down * Amazons are led across floor of ocean to Paradise Island * Amazons are set to guard Doom's Doorway into Tartarus * Amazons build new city-state of Themyscira, name island after lost homeland * Amazons rendered immortal, no man may set foot on island, nor may they leave * Over centuries, female children lost, brought to island shores to heal * Children returned with no memories, touched with Amazon wisdom and lessons * American female pilot of WW2, Diana Trevor, crashes near Themyscira, rescued * Finding way ashore, she is welcomed, becomes friend of Amazons and Hippolyta * Breach at Doom's Doorway, Diana uses sidearm to help, drives back demons * Diana is killed, but dies a hero of the Amazons, honored as sister in burial * After centuries of loneliness, Hippolyta finds herself desparate for a child * Moved by the goddesses, Hippolyta crafts and molds baby out of clay * With her kiss, magic blessing of goddesses, clay is given life, daughter * Hippolyta names daughter Diana in honor of her friend, heroine of outside * Gods of pantheon bestow blessings upon the child at birth * Gaea uses last spirit of Well of Souls * Diana is raised the only daughter born of the Amazons and raised on island * Trained, loved and protected, honored and adored by all Amazon sisters * Playmate created for her briefly by Magala, Amazon sorceress, from reflection * Playmate is lost by means unknown after only a short time * Ares rises in power, conspires to destroy Amazons and command Olympus * US fighter/bomber with nuke is redirected over Themyscira * Pilot, Steve Trevor, refuses to launch bomb, crashes offshore * Trevor, son of Diana Trevor, rescued by Diana and brought to shore * Gods declare that Trevor is not to be slain for presence on island * Amazon to be selected, accompany Trevor back, battle Ares' machinations * Contest held amongst all Amazons to select candidate * Hippolyta refuses to allow Diana to compete, Diana uses magical mask disguise * Diana victorious, reveals identity, granted lasso, tiara, bracers * Amazon armor crafted to honor Diana Trevor's 'colors' given, matches Steve * Diana flies, carries Steve's plane back to Man's World * Diana is welcomed, seen as ally to US, stays in US seeking Ares' plans * Diana is attacked by Decay, minion of Ares, then Deimos, Phobos * Diana finally discovers Ares' plan to cause nuclear holocaust * Diana confronts Ares, uses lasso of truth to show him truth of result of plan * Ares returns to Olympus, contrite; Diana remains in Man's World * Reckognized as Wonder Woman, Diana becomes widely acclaimed heroine * Diana serves as Ambassador for Themyscira to the world, promote Amazon ideals * Diana helps to form the Justice League with other heroes Personality Diana's personality is largely defined by the ideals of Amazon society and her own divine gifts. Profoundly wise despite her apparent youth, dedicated at her core to Truth, shaped by Empathy for others and an innate profound Charisma, Diana is driven towards the Amazon ideals of preparedness as a warrior balanced with the drive to teach, love and promote peace and understanding throughout humanity. She seeks to lead by example, and to serve humanity and her people, defend the weak and innocent, deliver justice where it is lacking, bring balance with Nature, and remain faithful to the charge of the Greek pantheon. She is far from a simple figure to be sure. Powers * Super Strength: As part of the blessings of Demeter's 'Strength and Endurance of the Earth', Diana is magically gifted with tremendous strength, able to lift hundreds, perhaps even thousands of tons and deliver devastating blows. Her control over this strength is innate and natural to the slightest degree, never using more than she intends and rarely if ever truly unleashing her full potential. Only the rarest of figures overmatch Diana's strength. * Super Health: As part of Demeter's blessings of the 'Strength and Endurance of the Earth', Diana has amazing health and endurance. She is immune to natural terrestrial diseases, relatively ageless, and has stunning endurance far superior to her apparent athletic prowess. Her body also heals much more quickly from most injuries than a normal human if given time to recover - it is not immediate or 'regenerative' - and she does not scar. Afflictions of alien or magical origin find her a bit more resistant than a normal, but she is generally not immune. * Super Speed: Part of the blessings of 'Speed and Flight' from Hermes, Diana can move with incredible speed, the equivalent of lower-end speedsters. It is this speed which gives her such incredible reflexes that she can deflect multiple bullets in rapid succession with such skill and accuracy, and even energy attacks. She can run several hundred miles per hour as well, though that does not compare to her speed of flight which is her clear preference. * Super Agility: As part of Artemis' (the goddess) blessings of 'The eye of the huntress and a bond with animals,' Diana has incredible agility and dexterity, making her a divinely gifted athlete, archer and combatant. * Super Wisdom: From Athena's blessing of Wisdom, Diana is granted the very wisdom of the goddess herself in her own measure, including great insight and intuition, the ability synthesize from knowledge proper problem solving, a gift for learning, and a profound strength of self, a mind highly resistant to manipulation or control of others. This does not make her immune to mind control or telepathic influence or sensory-alteration, but it does make her more likely than most to notice this and stronger than most in combatting the influence if noticed. * Flight: As part of Hermes' blessings of 'Speed and Flight', Diana is granted the ability of the god himself to carry herself upon the winds. She can fly at a whim, as naturally as another might walk or run, with incredible aerobatic agility largely unlimited by mere physics - it is magic, after all. She can fly at speeds equalling the fastest modern attack aircraft, and usually out-perform them acrobatically. If granted a sealed system pressure suit, she can also fly outside of the atmosphere, and 'fly' rapidly underwater to a limited extent. * Animal Empathy: As part of Artemis' blessings of 'The eye of the huntress and a bond with animals,' Diana is granted an empathic bond with natural animals which enables her to communicate with them, understand their feelings, and influence their actions to a limited extent. This can enable her to attempt to calm an enraged or upset wild animal, or ask of an animal some aid or assistance, but does not control their will or demand their obedience. * Enhanced Senses: As part of Artemis' blessings of 'The eye of the huntress and a bond with animals,' Diana's senses are superior to a normal human, with increased visual acuity and distance, the ability to see in extreme low-light conditions as many animals can, and she has enhanced and accurate hearing. * Invulnerability: As part of Demeter's blessings of 'The strength and endurance of the Earth,' Diana is largely invulnerable, able to sustain massive amounts of force with minimal effect. She can trade blows with the likes of Superman without breaking, punch through armored walls without shattering her hands. However, there are limits to her invulnerability. She is not immune to piercing or slashing physical attacks: if she cannot deflect them away, they can still pierce her skin and do significant damage, even make her bleed. They may be less likely to kill her than a normal person, but it is still quite possible they might do so. She is also resistant to energy attacks, but not immune, and less diffuse attacks - directed energy weapons - will pierce through and burn her to some extent unless deflected. * Truth: Hestia's blessings of the 'Fires of Truth' grant Diana an innate sense of the Truth. She is less likely to be fooled by a lie, noticing inconsistencies and the like. And those in her presence often find it more difficult to lie - though not impossible by any means. Focused by her lasso, Diana can compel the truth from another, but only whilst they are bound within its coils. Skills * Combat: Trained from her earliest days by the best of the immortal Amazons in all manners of combat and the arts of war, Diana is a masterful combatant armed and unarmed, with skills equal to many of the greatest martial artists in the world even without her powers, and decades of training in tactics and strategy. * Athletics: Par tand parcel of her training in combat the Amazon way has been the mastery of atbhetics. Diana knows well how to run, swim, dive, roll, wrestle, perform acrobatics, ride, rope, lift and stretch in the Olympic tradition. * Mythology: What to others is merely passing fancies and stories is for the Amazons truth and history, and Diana has been well versed in ancient Greek mythology, including details that have long since evaporated from the studies of present-day enthusiasts. To this she has added a study of the mythologies of other cultures around the world, especially since she left Themyscira to work in Man's World. * Magic: Magic is a fact of life and reality for the Amazons, and Diana has studied the basic principles of magic according to the Greek traditions. Other magical traditions can confound her knowledge, however. She does not know how to cast spells and would not bother to try, but she can often figure out the basics of what a spell or an item is about, giving her some idea of what to do to counter it, even if it will be difficult and dangerous to do so. * Classical Education: Diana has an extensive classical education in history - up to even the modern era - as well as literature, medicine, mathematics and the sciences. With the wealth of knowledge and wisdom availabel to the Amazons, there is little Diana does not have some level of education on. She is less familiar with modern age materials sciences and electronics, but she has read the basics which is often far more than even most citizens of the present day can boast. * Languages: Diana has an extensive education in languages, both modern and ancient. Ancient Greek is her native tongue, and she is fluent in Latin, modern Greek, English, French, German and Russian. She is also reasonably conversant in several other languages, including Mandarin, Cantonese, Vietnamese, and a few wider-spread African and Middle Eastern tongues. * Leadership: Diana was raised to be a princess, a leader amongst the Amazons, and that includes leading those women in battle should the time come it would be required. Diana has worked on this skill a great deal since coming to Man's World, learning to understand the widely arrayed peoples she works with every day and how best to lead them in a crisis. * Medicine: Diana has extensive knowledge and education in medicine, especially in field medicine and first aid. It should be noted that her knowledge of medicine is largely that of classical Greek knowledge of anatomy, herbal remedies and the like, knowledge largely lost to the fog of the ages and only recently being rediscovered as 'New Age' principles of holistic medicine. * Politics: Diana has studied ancient Greek and modern politics and political structures and motivations as a requirement of understanding the world in which she now operates, especially in the often more difficult and definitely more delicate tasks as an ambassador rather than a heroine. Boons * Charisma: Through the blessings of Aphrodite, Diana is gifted with profound natural charisma of a divine nature, which makes her rather a convincing and compelling figure. * Empathy: Diana is also gifted with a natural empathy for others, an ability to grasp their feelings to a limited degree and thus tailor her words and responses accordingly. This can make it seem as if she can simply 'sense when they are lying', though that is not actually true. * Beauty: Blessed by Aphrodite, Diana is unfairly beautiful, striking even amongst the many great beauties of her Amazon sisters. * Justice League: Having been a public heroine for just over ten years in Man's World, Diana was amongst the first to join the formation f the Justice League, and remains a member in good standing and a leader amongst their number, with full access to their resources. * Amazons: Diana is not just a sister Amazon but the only daughter ever born to their number on Themyscira, and their princess. As such, Diana has the resources of the mystical island nation and its immortal warrior women to call upon in times of need, though she would never do so lightly. * Ambassador: Diana is the ambassador of Themysicra and the Amazons to the United Nations and Man's World. As such, she holds authority and position in political spheres few heroes can claim, including a claim to diplomatic immunity. * Lasso: Woven from the golden metal of one of the Girdles of Gaea, badges of station for the Amazon Queens, Diana's glowing Lasso of Truth is magical, growing to whatever length she requires at will. It is largely indestructable. It also acts to focus her innate power of Truth, enabling her to compel those bound within its coils to speak only the truth to her questions. Its coils can also dispel illusions and ward against fell magicks. * Bracers: Forged from Zeus' own Aegist shield, Diana's bracers are nigh-indestructable and magical, able to deflect not just bullets but energy blasts as well. Joined together they can form a small magical energy shield capable of blocking forces beyond even her strength for brief periods. * Armor: Though she rarely uses it, Diana possesses a full suit of armor done in an eagle motif forged by the Amazon smith Io, as well as suitable arms - spear, sword, shield, etc. The armor is magical and resilient, able to take far more damage than its mere metallic and leather construction would imply, but it would not stand up to superhuman attacks for long. * Invisible Plane: Diana befriended an alien intelligence contained within a clear polymer, capable of shaping itself into nearly anything it can imagine, even assuming that of various advanced technologies. Currently, it serves Diana by taking the shape of an advanced invisible aircraft with stealth capabilities, capable of short range spaceflight as well as hypersonic atmospheric speeds. It is however unarmed. * Foundation: Diana has established the international charitable Wonder Woman Foundation to promote the Amazon ideals of peace, education and female empowerment, which in turn supports a wide array of programs and initiatives around the world in support of those goals. Flaws * Truth: Diana cannot lie, not even in self-deception. The best she can do is remain silent. * Bound: As with all of the Amazons, Diana is cursed by the Greek gods, and can be rendered powerless, stripped of all her gifts to a mere mortal woman if her wrists are bound. Her powers only return once she is freed. * Public ID: Diana makes no secret whatsoever of her identity. She is known 'round the world, and anyone wanting to know who she is, where she is, what she is doing or what she has done will find it child's play to do so. She never wears a mask, and her likeness - in and out of her armor - is known around the world. * Responsibilities: Diana has a great many responsibilities which can dominate her time and interfere with her own wishes at times, including those as ambassador, as princess, as heroine, leader amongst the Justice League, and as public figure and head of her Foundation. * Bleeds: As powerful and seemingly invulnerable as Diana is, so resistant to harm, she is not bullet- or blade-proof. She can be sliced, cut, stabbed and shot if she does not manage to avoid or deflect the attack. In truth, she could be killed with a simple steak knife, even if it is unlikely. And while she may recover more quickly than normal, she does not simply regenerate. It takes time and medical treatment to recover. * Magical: Diana is herself a magical construct, a clay sculpture brought to life through divine magic and a mother's desperate love. Certain magical effects can interfere with this, causing her to lose powers, mobility, or even life and animation for a time. * Pantheon: Diana's powers come from the Greek pantheon of deities. Anything which hampers or interferes with their power or influence on Earth can adversely affect Diana, even potentially stripping her of her powers. Logs * Sidewalk Attentions - Diana encounters Zatanna giving a brief sidewalk display of her less arcane magical talents. The two talk, then go to dinner and talk more. * You had a point? - Members of the Crime Syndicate of America create terror and havok in Times Square. Domino, Diana and Zatanna are nearby and respond. * 2010-08-21: HIVE Hijackers - Wonder Woman is training Wonder Girl when an alert is sounded. The Justice League cannot respond, so Diana has Cassie enlist Titans Nightwing and Starfire to help. * 2010-08-22: Joining the Team: Captain America meets some of the Leaguers and officially accepts the offer of membership.